


Good Omens Ficlets

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drabble Collection, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Pet Stealing, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Xe/xyr pronouns for Aziraphale, mentions of bodily functions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: A collection of Good Omens ficlets I've written. Each chapter is a different ship/trope, tags for each fic will be at the beginning of the chapter. I'll update the work tags as I update it.1. Ineffiable Husbands -- Hurt/comfort2. Ineffiable Wives -- shopping spree3. Ineffiable Husbands -- Didn't know they were dating4. Ineffiable Spouses -- Cat
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Inefffiable Husbands -- Hurt/comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from rw_eaden (roosemoonweaver): "Ineffiable Husbands + hurt/comfort."
> 
> Tagging: hurt!Crowley, hurt/comfort, wing grooming, nonbinary!Crowley, Crowley uses they/them pronouns.

It was hours after the angels left that Aziraphale found Crowley on the floor of the bookstore. There had clearly been a fight, books and papers and shelving knocked over across the store. Aziraphale followed a trail of feathers and blood to a toppled bookshelf that leaned against another. In the small nook that was created, Crowley laid still, a small pool of blood and feathers gathered around them. Aziraphale felt his heart drop and he gasped, quickly moving to uncover Crowley, who tried to move away from the touch.

"Oh, darling, don't move," Aziraphale said softly, his anger building. As soon as it came up, he shoved it back down as being angry wouldn't be helpful to the situation.

He adjusted Crowley's wings onto their back, carefully folding them, brow furrowed at the pained noises his lover made. After that, he moved the bookshelf away to give himself more room and he hoisted Crowley up, putting their arm over his shoulders, and carefully walked them to the back of the store.

Gently, he removed Crowley's now broken glasses and got to work cleaning and covering the wounds. When it came to the wings, he hesitated. It was a very intimate gesture, and one he wasn't sure Crowley would appreciate. They definitely needed attention however. The feathers were bent and broken off, and some only sticking on in bloodied clumps.

"Crowley?" He asked softly. "May I touch your wings?"

Crowley was quiet then slowly shifted and laid across Aziraphale's lap and fanned out some of the feathers, only some of them still mobile. Slowly, Aziraphale reached down and gingerly brushed his fingers through the feathers, trying to cause the least amount of pain as he could manage. He occasionally plucked some out, straightened some, trimmed more. Soon a small pile gathered at his feet, and Aziraphale discovered some of the fragile bones in their wings were damaged. Still, he did his best to repair them, and when he was done, he got a blanket for his love and made plans to settle in with them as long as it took for them to recover, bookshop be damned.

Crowley slept for three weeks, all the while Aziraphale dutifully stayed by their side, fretting and watching over them. When they finally woke, he had tea and biscuits ready.

They moved slowly. Tested their wings, then tried to get up from the couch.

"Oh no, no, stay still, dear," Aziraphale exclaimed, rushing over.

"Stop that, I'm fine," Crowley said, shaking him off. "I'm not a child."

Aziraphale nodded but didn't stray far, hands hovering close to help guide them to a sitting position. He sat with them, allowing them time to adjust before broaching any questions.

"I'm sorry, angel. I've blown your cover," Crowley said thoughtfully, swirling a biscuit in their tea. "I was looking for you, but I fumbled and I wasn't the only one looking it seems."

Aziraphale frowned, watching the action.

"Do you mean angels did this?" He asked.

Crowley nodded solemnly. "Have they been back?"

"I'm… not sure."

"You're not sure?" Crowley hissed. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Well, I've been with you."

As soon as Aziraphale said it, Crowley deflated. Their face softened to sadness and something else Aziraphale couldn't quite place.

"I'm sure they've figured it out by now," Crowley said. "I should leave. You can still save yourself, keep the bookshop, your life here…"

"The bookshop will be just fine." Aziraphale said sharply. A frown tugged at Crowley's lips and Aziraphale continued. "I can establish another. Where shall we move next? I've heard good things about Venice, and there's a nice bakery that makes wonderful ciabatta."

"You would… move?" Crowley asked. "What about your collection?"

"I can take what I need and rebuild the rest. Besides, I owe you something of yours anyway."

Aziraphale got Crowley's broken glasses and held them out to them. Crowley moved to take them, and Aziraphale miraculously repaired them. Smiling, Crowley put them back on.


	2. Ineffiable Wives -- Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for rw_eaden (rosemoonweaver): "Ineffiable wives and shopping spree."
> 
> Tagging: female!Crowley, female!Aziraphale, she/her pronouns for Crowley, she/her pronouns for Aziraphale, and fluff

"Aziraphale, angel, why don't you get this?" Crowley asked, handing her wife a pretty, lacy, and definitely sheer camisole.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, taking it from her.

"Crowley, dear…"

"It's cream colored."

"That definitely is not my only requirement."

Crowley lowered her glasses and gave Aziraphale pleading eyes. She fluttered her lashes, and that's all it took for Aziraphale to sigh and toss the camisole into their basket.

"Fine."

Crowley gave her wife a quick pat on her bottom and went to go find something else, hips swaying as she walked.

It didn't take long for her to find more, and soon the basket was filled and Aziraphale was holding a few items herself. Most of what Crowley picked out was for Aziraphale, despite the fact that she hardly wore anything outside of her normal slacks and vest. Aziraphale found her wife stacking by a tie rack, gently smoothing her long, delicate fingers over a silk black tie that was studded with shimmering gems.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked.

"I want this," she said softly and picked it up.

"For you or for me?"

"Me. It's mine."

She played with it in her fingers, and Aziraphale thought to herself how she only saw Crowley like this a few times before. The tie would definitely be around for a while, and Aziraphale might have to keep a few others in case this one became damaged.

As she planned on how to get more, Crowley went to the checkout and dumped everyone onto the counter. Aziraphale soon followed suit, giving an apologetic look to the cashier. Per the usual, Crowley paid and they went to lunch soon after.

A few weeks later, a box arrived. Crowley sniffed and poked at it curiously, and Aziraphale scooped it up and plopped it on the table.

"Crowley, dear?" She called.

Crowley used her sharp (long and pretty!) nails to pierce the tape and opened it. Inside, neatly stacked and wrapped, were dozens of ties. Crowley's eyebrows went up and Aziraphale walked off, smiling and humming to herself, satisfied that she outdid her love at least this time.


	3. Ineffiable Husbands -- Didn't Know They Were Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for rw_eaden (rosemoonweaver): "Ineffiable Husbands + didn't know they were dating."
> 
> Tagging: didn't know they were dating, fluff, and miscommunication.

"Oh, Aziraphale, do you know when your boyfriend's coming back?" A customer (a young college student who liked to sit and read without buying the books and who often tidied up after themselves) asked.

"My what?"

"Your… boyfriend? Oh, sorry, is partner a better word?" The confused look on Aziraphale's face persisted, and the customer continued. "Or… not partner? Spouse? We had a lovely talk about Edwardian fashion, I hoped we could continue it."

Ah. Crowley then.

Speaking of the demon, Crowley strolled in, going straight up to Aziraphale, and took him by the arm and pulled him towards the back. The customer waved a bit and Crowley waved back before pushing Aziraphale into the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Wha- Crowley! I had a customer!" Aziraphale protested.

"Who? Clarissa? They just sit and read!"

"Well  _ sometimes _ they stock shelves."

Crowley stared at Aziraphale for a moment and Aziraphale stared back. Finally, Aziraphale sighed.

"What do you need, Crowley?"

"I found an elderly woman who makes an amazing strawberry shortcake. She serves it from her kitchen and…"

"Where is it?"

Crowley smiled and started to pull Aziraphale back out of the room. "Let's go now!"

"I have a customer!"

"I don't mind," the customer said.

"See, they don't mind!"

"Crowley!"

"Let's go!!" Crowley exclaimed.

"Have fun on your date!" They called after them.

"Thanks, you too!" Crowley called after.


	4. Ineffiable Spouses -- Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for rw_eaden (rosemoonweaver): "Ineffiable spouses + cat."
> 
> Tagging for: pet stealing, nonbinary!Crowley, nonbinary!Aziraphale, fluff, Crowley uses they/them pronouns, Aziraphale uses xe/xyr pronouns, and mentions of bodily functions.

When Aziraphale got back to Crowley's apartment, they were sitting on the couch, crouched over something on their lap and softly cooing. Xe slowly came inside the apartment and moved closer to Crowley.

"Crowley?" Xe asked softly. "What do you have?"

Crowley lifted their head up and looked over. A cat was laying on their lap, on its back with its paws in the air. It was black and had piercing yellow eyes, and Crowley was gently squeezing its paws.

"Is that a cat?" Aziraphale asked.

"Yes now shush." Crowley said.

"Where did it come from?"

"Don't worry about that."

"Crowley…"

"I didn't steal it."

"Crowley."

"Alright I did, but that doesn't matter."

Aziraphale sighed and sat next to xyr beloved.

"Can you tell me where you took it from at least?"

"The palace."

"Buckingham?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Crowley shrugged. "Well I saw this fellow looking lonely…"

By the end of the massive, complicatedly wound story, Aziraphale agreed that they now had a cat. Xe would have to get supplies, xe mused. A bed, though it would most likely sleep in theirs, a litter box, multiple scratching posts, and toys. Possibly a sweater.

A quick shopping spree and a few more hours than both Crowley and Aziraphale would care to admit, and the apartment was set up for the cat. They hadn't settled on a name, each having completely different tastes.

"What about Elektra?" Crowley suggested.

"After what she did?" Aziraphale gawked.

"No, you're right." They agreed. "What about…"

It had been three days, day and night, and they still hadn't settled on a name.

"Why not just name it 'Cat?'" Aziraphale asked one day. "Adam did name his hound 'Dog' after all."

That suggestion earned a glare.

"Absolutely not."

"Then you suggest something!"

"I will! What about…" Crowley made a face. "Egg Noodle?"

"Egg… Noodle?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I suppose it's better than some of the others things you suggested."

"Alright. Egg Noodle it is."

"I didn't say that…" Aziraphale started.

"No! We decided on a name!" Crowley quickly declared. "The cat will be known as Egg Noodle."

Aziraphale stared at them for a moment then nodded in resignation then stood and went to the kitchen to make xemself tea.

"Well, Egg Noodle seems to using your plant as a litter box at the moment," Aziraphale said casually.

Crowley looked over to the plant in question and hissed.

"Fuck!"


End file.
